The Blue Ruby
by Chikara1
Summary: A story about my first adventure in the digital world - by Bazil.
1. Default Chapter

Introduction  
  
Ok introductions, I hate this part. It's not my fault Chikara's asking me to write up everything to help me practice my English. I prefer Wolvish, or Squi - they don't have a written alphabet. Have you any idea how hard it is to type with paws?!? Neither did I till I tried. Anyway back to the whole boring who is who thingamajig. Well I'm Bazil; a Squiratt, you haven't heard of them have you? Well they're like squirrels with wings and they come in all the colours of the rainbow. Me, I'm orange with tiger stripes and green patches. My wings are a kind of turquoise too. Most Squiratts were wiped out a couple of millennia ago when Squirattica (our capital) was destroyed. Since then we've been in hiding. I was created by Oracle who gave me to Chikara and that's an even longer story so I won't go into detail there.  
  
That's me pretty well summed up, now for Chikara. HELP! Chikara must be the most difficult person in the world to describe. She's so, so unusual for a human. Not that she is 100% human. From what I gather she has a shape shifter gene that she's inherited from one of her ancestors who was from an ancient, Norwegian shape-shifting race. Her speciality is shifting into a wolf so she's kind of a werewolf only not quite. She calls herself a werewolf for simplicity's sake though. Apart from that I'm not quite sure what to say. She's a Chikara - fairly quiet with a tendency for never saying anything that sounds sensible, not that I'm one to talk, mind you my nonsense is nonsense, hers is logic. And that wasn't supposed to make any sense so meh!  
  
There's one other person I probably aught to tell you about - Aceamon or Acey. She's a quite wolf who we raised from a puppy. She's still growing but hopefully she won't get too much bigger. Nowadays she's as quiet as anything but from where I'm starting she was quite outgoing and even cheeky, lol! Now that's over and done with down to business. (Please don't take that last sentence the wrong way, any sick-minded among you, yes Kometto that includes you!) 


	2. Once Upon a Time

Once Upon a Time.  
  
Note from the Author: Sorry I couldn't resist using that title! Also, you may need to visit to learn about some of the characters in this tale.  
  
It was a murky, damp and dreary day. Just about right for anywhere in southern England. I was sitting up in my favourite Ash tree waiting for Chikara to come home from school. I don't know why she, or any other self respecting human would be crazy enough to torture themselves by going to that school place. It's boring, no dead boring and the information they teach you is absolutely useless. I mean, come on people, there are no classes on nuts. How can you ignore such a vital subject to life??  
  
I was trying my best to keep the majority of my fur dry when I noticed a sparkly a few branches down. A sparkly is rodent lingo for anything that shines. Now I was faced with a dilemma, to ruin all my efforts at staying dry and retrieve the sparkly or to stay dry and let a magpie beat me to it. As much as I value my appearance I hate magpies more. They have no sense of morals. And so with great reluctance I scuttled down the slippery branches, and retrieved the sparkly to my little sheltered spot.  
  
It wasn't much of a sparkly, just plastic shape with a shiny screen and some buttons. It vaguely resembled a triangle but only vaguely. I might have thrown it away as a human-child's game toy if I hadn't looked harder at some 'scratches' on the back. On first glance they we're just scratches but when I looked closer they looked a bit like elvish runes. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't make them out. Chikara obviously hadn't taught me that language.  
  
Just then I heard the soft pad of feet up the drive. Forgetting the rain I scurried along the wall to greet Chikara, dragging the sparkly (which seemed to be remarkably heavier than before), behind me.  
  
"Hi ya Chi." I leapt into the air and landed lopsidedly on Chikara's shoulder.  
  
She tickled me behind the ears. "What's with that?" she had spotted the sparkly.  
  
I held it up proudly in my two front paws, letting it glisten in the wet sunbeams. Chikara stroked it thoughtfully then drew back. "We'll see it better in artificial light."  
  
Obediently I followed her in through the front door. Our house is a fairly normal human dwelling called The Conifers. Chikara's room is in an extension in the loft so there is a roof directly beneath the window - Chikara always leaves the window unlocked as a sort of cat flap for me. The room itself is decorated with pot plants and posters of Chinese characters. Oh, and one other thing - the room is covered in books; history books, dictionaries for the strangest of languages, murder mysteries, general fantasy, and so the list goes on.  
  
Chikara sat down by Aceamon who was currently taking a nap on the bed and picked up a torch I 'borrowed' from the school science department. No Chikara doesn't approve of stealing, I just never told her where I got it from.  
  
"Excuse me, but why artificial light?" I asked, confused. You see Chikara is always pro-nature and anti-technology so it had surprised me when she had mentioned using a man-invention.  
  
"Because this thing was created by humans or at least designed by them."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
She smiled at my apparent ignorance. "This thing was made by something that shares a similar mind to man. First the plastic, since when are plants made out of plastic? Second it is too simple to be made by another species. Too scientifically correct." She smiled at me again, though I can't say I'd taken in anywhere near all she'd just explained. "To look at something as it's creator would, you look at in the light of its designer."  
  
She switched the torch on and shone it over the runes. I hadn't been hyper on nuts for at least three weeks so I couldn't have been hallucinating but I swear those runes jumped straight off the sparkly and started dancing round Chikara's head. They were flashing in bright colours and starting to hurt my eyes.  
  
"Shen?" Chikara exclaimed.  
  
"In English?" I asked.  
  
"Shen, It's written in Shen, the cloud tongue. But now it's only ever spoken in." she paused, a look of amazement passing swiftly over her eyes before they returned to their normal passive selves.  
  
"Yes, go on." I was getting impatient, alas one of my many faults.  
  
"The Digital World."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said the Digital World. You know, the place where Digimon live."  
  
"I don't watch children's TV."  
  
"Then how come you know it's a human child's programme?" Chikara had a good point. The truth is I go round to the barn-house where Chikara's human friend Hikari lives and watch her little brother watching TV when I'm bored, while Chikara's at school. I actually quite enjoy it but I'd loose my reputation if anyone found out.  
  
"Anyway, this thing is a Digivice."  
  
I pretended to look ignorant as Chikara turned the torch off and held the Digivice loosely in her hand. The runes had stopped floating round the room and resettled in what I could only presume was their rightful place - the back of the Digivice.  
  
"What do they say?" I peered over, carefully to keep my balance on Chikara's wet sleeves.  
  
"Methansla cyuba." She stopped reading and stared at me for a few moments then started translating. "Kindness arose with Hope's golden radiance, whilst Light's wings shall journey towards the Blueruby."  
  
"Sounds like Double Dutch to me." I yawned.  
  
"No, give me some time and I should be able to make sense of it. It is only a riddle." Sometimes Chikara even scares me.  
  
"What's a blue ruby anyway? I thought rubies were red." I stretched my claws, I was certain it was a wild goose chase making head or tail of that nonsense.  
  
"It's only one word, 'Blueruby', it could be a precious stone of some sort. Maybe half blue, half red." She scratched her chin then shrugged. An expression came over her face that I have learnt to dread. "Well there's one way to find out."  
  
I knew what was coming next.  
  
"Bazil, we need a mirror, and wake up Acey, she won't want to be left behind." Chikara strode calmly to the centre of the room and stood there patiently. I had no idea what she was doing but I knew what she was trying to accomplish, my hours of watching with Hikari's little brother weren't utterly wasted.  
  
Under instruction I leant the mirror up against the wall and effectively dragged a sleepy Aceamon over to where Chikara stood. Chikara continued by shining the torch onto the black screen of the Digivice, projecting a light on the opposite mirror, the light swirled and changed colour so it was almost hypnotic. As we advanced towards the mirror the light grew bigger and bigger till I was certain the mirror must have grown in size.  
  
Then, just as I had expected, we walked through the light and into the mirror. We had created a porthole. No, a Digi-port. 


	3. Attacked

Attacked  
  
Not from the Author: By the way I'm editing this and previous chapters so it may be advisable to reread them. I'm trying to make the plot flow more quickly.  
  
I opened one eye warily. The sky looked normal enough, it even had pink tints here and there. Yes, the sky was perfectly ok, the birds flying in it, now that was another story. They had long snakelike necks and huge ragged wings. What's more they had fangs smeared with a red substance (I don't need to go any further do I?). No, no doubt about it this place was not earth.  
  
I sprang to my paws. Chikara and Acey were lying to left of me, both unconscious.  
  
Suddenly I felt an ice-cold pain in my shoulder blade. Swaying slightly I tried to turn round only to meet another sting of cool fire in my left knee. I fell to the ground with pain shooting up my other leg. My mind was racing to remember everything Doragon had taught me about self-defence but my mind was blank.  
  
Something moved in the corner of my eye. I rolled over just in time to avoid my attacker. It's silver claws rammed into the ground where I had been lying just seconds before. The Digimon had put so much force into that last blow that its claws were jammed fast in the ground. I'd avoided a deathblow for sure.  
  
The creature was stuck, so I could see my opponent for the first time. It was the strangest creature I think I've ever seen. It had purple fur with a maroon tail, maroon chest and a maroon tuft of hair, spiked up on its head. It could have been a griffon, except it had no beak. But perhaps its strangest features were its wings, one was angelic and white, the other a devilish black. It had massive silver claws jutting out of its leather boots; they were stained with fresh blood, my blood.  
  
The sight of my own blood made me angry, angrier than I ever had been before. I lunged foreward while the beast was still wriggling to free itself. I jammed my claws right into its back, causing it to howl, but I don't think the howl was one of pain. It was a mixture of pride and confusion. Like two voices were crying out at once.  
  
Confused I let go, landing smartly on all four paws.  
  
"Don't be so stupid and mess up next time." It was muttering. "I, I didn't mean to. Well you did so shut up and get back to fighting before it hurts you more. Do you think it could beat me? It found its way here; it could be capable of anything. I guess."  
  
Was it just me or was the thing talking to itself?  
  
With renewed strength the Digimon reared up on its hind legs shattering the earth around where it had been trapped. Crouching down it turned to face me, its eyes burning with red fire. I replied by tensing up and snarling.  
  
"This just became serious little friend," it growled. "Rocket Gloves!" the Digimon's leather gloves flew off and like missiles shot towards me. I dived out of the way as the gloves exploded in the rock face behind me.  
  
"Hey, if I'm your friend how come we're fighting?" I yelled. "Besides I'm not that small!"  
  
The Digimon took no notice and repeated its attack. This time I dodged the main blast but was struck by a flying rock, squarely on my right shoulder. I collapsed in pain. I closed my eyes as I felt the Digimon's shadow fall over me. In any moment now it would all be over. I didn't want to die. 


	4. Sir Kanagomon

Old Friends:  
  
"Kanago-kick!"  
  
There was a great thud, then silence. I opened my eyes, cautiously. A giant angelic beast was standing over the cringing body of my attacker. It had beautiful wings of yellow edged in scarlet. It's feet and ears reminded me of a kangaroo but I couldn't be sure.  
  
"Griftmon." The kangaroo murmured, shaking its head. "I know thou art protective but surely this is not thine enemy?"  
  
"I. It's dangerous. It hurt me." The eyes of fire were now dim and shaking with fear for this awesome beast. "It's power, it isn't normal. It's best dead!"  
  
The angel kangaroo turned to look at me, "What name has thou, noble stranger?"  
  
"Me? I'm a. a. Bazilmon." I stammered. I know now it sounds stupid but I was still recovering from shock, ok? "I didn't mean no harm sir. I was only trying to protect my family."  
  
"My greatest apologies for the behaviour of mine friend; Griftmon. We must all be careful at these troubled times. Strange presences are felt now that have been prophesied of before. The Digital World is, I fear, no longer safe." The kangaroo hung his head. After a brief pause he hopped over and helped me up. "But I forget my manners, I am Sir Kanagomon."  
  
"Thank you Sir." I mumbled.  
  
"What on earth is all this mumbo jumbo about?" we all turned to see Acey staring down at us from a rubble heap. "Seriously Bazil, can't I leave you alone for one second without you blowing half the mountain up!" She leapt down and took a playful swipe at me.  
  
"Hey, it wasn't my fault. Griftmon attacked me!" I turned round but Griftmon had vanished into the circling mists.  
  
"And." Acey's voice trailed off as she spotted Sir Kanagomon.  
  
"Fear not wolfen stranger, I bear you no ill will." Sir Kanagomon bowed.  
  
"Acey, this is Sir Kanagomon. Where's Chikara? Still asleep?"  
  
"No I was merely conversing with the locals" Chikara stepped out from behind a bolder, followed by a tall, slim girl who was cloaked in a misty grey robe. Her chestnut hair was cut to an uneven edge, probably by the huge jagged sword that hung coolly yet deadly from her belt.  
  
"By the way, nice moves Bazilmon," the stranger gave me a lopsided grin.  
  
"Bazilmon?" Acey gave me the high eyebrows look. I shrugged at her.  
  
The regular introductions passed. The stranger turned out to be a human named Zujou who travelled around with Kanagomon. She had a Digivice but no partner as yet. Something I was also starting to figure out was that this was probably a different time zone to that of the TV series. Probably somewhere in the past before series 1! Zujou could be one of the Digidestined mentioned that had come before the other kids. But please note my theories are nearly always wrong. Sighs. 


End file.
